


Может смотреть на короля

by AlyonaSL



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 15:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12751014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyonaSL/pseuds/AlyonaSL
Summary: в процессе борьбы с чудовищем в музейных коридорах кое-что тайное становится явным





	Может смотреть на короля

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [May Look At a King](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3144629) by [Daisiestdaisy (Doyle)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doyle/pseuds/Daisiestdaisy). 



> Примечание переводчика: автор в заголовке явно предполагал аллюзии к английской поговорке "И кошка может смотреть на короля": иными словами – и простые люди имеют свои права в присутствии высокопоставленных лиц.
> 
> Бета - [Pheeby ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Pheeby/pseuds/Pheeby)

Два маленьких человечка неслись во весь дух, выскочив из опрокинутого автомобильчика. Ларри никогда не видел, чтобы они бегали с такой скоростью: даже луч фонарика едва успевал за ними. И только то, что его внезапно дёрнули за штанину, дало ему понять, что эти двое уже взбираются по его ноге в поисках спасения.

Джед устроился на левом плече, Октавиус — на правом. Ларри пришлось хорошенько повертеть головой, чтобы посмотреть на обоих:

— Эй, приятели, у вас всё хорошо?

По крайней мере, вроде бы ничего не сломалось и не отвалилось. Хотя Джед был изрядно потрёпан и обеими руками сжимал свою шляпу, в которой зияла огромная дыра. Это нужно было не забыть починить до рассвета. А Октавиусу, мокрому и разъярённому, явно досталась более страшная участь.

— Ух ты, — Джед рухнул прямо Ларри на воротник. — Как бы объяснить, но... ещё бы чуть, и нам точно крышка. Спасибо, Гигантор.

— Я, конечно, не жалуюсь, — пожаловался Октавиус, — и да, Ларри, я благодарен тебе, но было бы лучше, если бы ты вмешался чуточку раньше. До того, как оно попыталось съесть меня!

Ларри понял, что всё обошлось.

— Они оба не пострадали, — сообщил он Акменра, который за пару секунд сумел убедиться, что друзья выбрались из своего автомобильчика, а потом вернулся в угол хранилища, куда их попытались загнать. Теперь он что-то искал там у самой земли, вытянув руку. Ларри посветил туда фонариком и увидел отблески чьих-то жёлтых глаз, а потом из темноты послышалось странное рычание.

— Надеюсь, Аку не слишком нужны его пальцы, — пробормотал Джед. — Он заставил этого чудовищного зверя отпустить Октавиуса, и теперь зверюга явно попытается сожрать его самого.

— Ак, тебе помочь? — спросил Ларри, но Акменра отмахнулся, даже не оборачиваясь. — Я думал, вы, приятели, любите кошек!

— Кошек-то мы любим, — сказал Октавиус. — Они милые и пушистые. А это не кошка. Это какой-то кровожадный монстр, злой дух во плоти!

Конечно, друзья преувеличивали — но разве что совсем немного, учитывая, какой огромный, шипящий, плюющийся шар серого меха загнал их в угол. Ларри обошёл Акменра со стороны: медленно, чтобы случайно не сбросить Джеда и Октавиуса и не напугать «адское чудовище», оно же «злой дух», но желая оказаться в пределах досягаемости, чтобы присоединиться к битве, если понадобится.

Где, чёрт возьми, постоянно носит этих шакалов-охранников, когда они нужны? О, конечно, они готовы размахивать своими копьями в любой момент, когда Ларри протягивал руки к Акменра в египетском зале: несмотря на то, что им уже сто раз было сказано, что Ларри не причиняет фараону никакого вреда. А вот когда нужно обезопасить своего правителя от чудовищного монстра...

Через минуту после того, как Ларри щёлкнул выключателем, в хранилище наконец-то вспыхнул свет. Зверь от неожиданности испустил душераздирающий вопль.

— Ак, береги горло!.. — закричал Октавиус.

Рука Ларри сжала фонарик, а сердце застыло в груди — так, словно он тоже был одним из экспонатов, и начинался восход...

... это длилось две секунды, а потом Акменра поднялся на ноги и обернулся, держа на руках чудовище: негромко мурлычащего кота.

Ларри почувствовал, что Джед и Октавиус завозились у воротника.

— Он просто испугался, — сказал Акменра, перебирая пальцами кошачий мех. — Наверное, вбежал с улицы — и оказался в ловушке. Эй, тебя перепугали эти маленькие человечки?

От воротника Ларри раздались возмущённые вопли: кто-то самым решительным образом возражал.

— Может, это экспонат? — сказал Ларри с сомнением. — Из доисторической экспозиции, или из зала африканских млекопитающих, или...

Акменра наградил его одним из своих фирменных взглядов «четвёртого фараона четвёртой династии», и Ларри заткнулся. В самом деле, если бы это был экспонат, Ак давным-давно бы разыскал его, дал ему имя, и кот уже вовсю обжился бы в египетском зале.

Джед и Октавиус отползли от воротника и снова уселись Ларри на плечо, на этот раз оба на левое. Но Акменра уже ни на кого не обращал внимания. Он полностью переключился на кота и говорил ему что-то на своём языке мягким, низким голосом.

Ларри сказал себе, что ни за что не будет ревновать к этой бешеной блохастой скотине.

— Надеюсь, Ак говорит этому коту — убирайся вон, шелудивое животное?.. — буркнул Джед.

Ларри закатил глаза:

— Вряд ли! Если только он не намерен прогонять его словами «прекраснейший, драгоценнейший, подобный богам»; а дальше, наверное, «кот» — и теперь ещё «мой дорогой»... — тут Ларри прикусил язык, прекрасно понимая, что означает напряжённая тишина на его плече.

Джед и Октавиус сидели достаточно близко, чтобы почувствовать, как Ларри покраснел — и шея, и лицо. Проклятье.

— Какой у тебя любопытный словарный запас, Гигантор, — сказал Джед с притворной невинностью в голосе. — Интересно мне знать, откуда тебе известны все эти древнеегипетские ласковые словечки?

— Ну что ты, Джедидайя, — ответил Октавиус с такой же притворной строгостью, еле сдерживая смех. — Ты же знаешь, что Ларри очень серьёзно интересуется древнеегипетской культурой. Они с Акменра всегда уходят куда-нибудь вдвоём, чтобы... э-э-э... поговорить.

— В самом деле, я и забыл! Дискуссии, беседы, всё такое!

— О да, межкультурное взаимодействие: я бы мог даже сказать — взаимопроникновение...

Ларри стащил обоих со своего плеча одной рукой.

— Вы действительно хотите обсудить эту тему, ребята? — огрызнулся он, держа их на уровне глаз. Жаль, что он поздно — уже после того, как сгрёб их в охапку — вспомнил, что Октавиус не так давно побывал в кошачьей пасти. — Кстати, а что вы оба делали в хранилище? В последнее время вы что-то частенько болтаетесь по разным тёмным углам!

Оба приятеля внезапно отвели глаза.

— Ну, видишь ли... Мы изучаем...

— Да, изучаем новые пространства, всё такое!

— Ясно, — сказал Ларри. — А что случилось с твоей рубашкой, Джед?

Зажатый в ладони, ковбой попытался пожать плечами:

— Наверное, пострадала в драке с котом?

— Ага, кот вывернул ее наизнанку и потом надел обратно на тебя.

Джедидайя посмотрел на свою рубашку.

— Ну... кошки — очень талантливые! — пробормотал он.

— Верно, — неубедительно поддержал Октавиус. — Они могут скакать по клавиатуре, забираться в коробки, выпрыгивать из ящиков... они много чего могут делать!

— Ой, да оставь ты их в покое, — сказал Акменра, наконец присоединившись к ним. При этом его рука всё ещё лежала между кошачьих ушей. — Мы не очень-то скрывались: и в конце концов, всё тайное рано или поздно стало бы явным. К тому же мои шакалы — ужасные сплетники.

— Мы так рады за вас обоих, правда! — сказал Октавиус. — Наши поздравления! А теперь, пожалуйста, не мог бы ты опустить нас вниз, подальше от этого ужасного зверя?

Джед энергично закивал, соглашаясь: хотя Ларри не мог утверждать, с какой частью сказанного тот согласен.

Он осторожно опустил обоих друзей на пол — но только после того, как сообщил им:

— Ещё одно слово — и вы пойдёте по лестнице своими ногами, ясно?

И вытер руку об штаны.

Он собирался предупредить Акменра, чтобы тот не отпускал кота, пока оба приятеля не попадут в свои диорамы, но в итоге не стал говорить ничего. Потому что Ак вцепился в этого дурацкого зверя так, словно не собирался вообще никогда его отпускать.

— Итак, мы завели кошку, — вздохнул Ларри. Это было констатацией факта, а никак не вопросом.

Новый житель музея открыл один глаз и зашипел на Ларри в ответ. Но Акменра сиял ярче солнца, которого им не суждено никогда увидеть вдвоём; и тогда Ларри неожиданно для себя понял, что будет готов защищать этого кота даже ценой собственной жизни.

— Хорошо, — усмехнулся он, покоряясь неизбежному. — Может быть, нам повезёт, и кот будет отгонять от нас твоих шакалов.


End file.
